


A Plush Pup Rump

by Epic_Assembler



Category: Vast Error
Genre: Butt Slapping, F/M, Groping, Public Humiliation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Assembler/pseuds/Epic_Assembler





	A Plush Pup Rump

It was just another day on the industrial planet of Repiton. Trolls walked to their jobs to gain a salary just enough to get by on. On the street, two trolls were walking to their destination. A teal girl limping by with hair everywhere, and a cerulean Boy gasping for air every other second. These two trolls may have looked like excellent friends, but in reality they were the most inseparable matesprit pair. Today was an extra special day, for it was the day they were going on a date in the local stronghold nearby. A rare occurrence on Repiton.

Serpaz: are you ready for tonight? i know i am!!

Laivan: Not really. You never told me- where we are headed anyway. For all- I know it could be some kind of bench- you made around here somewhere.

Serpaz: that is actually an amazing idea, every stronghold bench made by me!! but no, where i am taking you will be a lot more fulfilling!!!

Laivan: Ok then, I know whatever you- choose will be a great place that both is us will enjoy and remember- till the next crazy date of course-

The two of them kept walking along till Serpaz had stopped and turned to the storefront, its aromatic smell quickly enveloping them.

Serpaz: ta-da!!! we are here!!! (|:)

Laivan: Is this a bakery? I have- never been to one before in my life, i buy my- bread locally at a store-

Serpaz was in shock, how could her own lovey dovey not have been to a Bakery before!

Serpaz: you have never been? well c'mon then!!

She grabbed Laivan by the scruff of the sleeve of his well worn sweatshirt and led him through the front doors. The smell growing stronger as one Laivan was dragged into the Bakery. Now he stood in front of a glass display case housing delicacies of all shapes and flavors.

Laivan: aw man. There are so many different flavors that it- almost takes my breath away at how many- you can choose from-

Serpaz: oh don’t worry about that, i know exactly what we are going to have!!  
Serpaz: you just go grab a seat and i will bring over a sweet for us to enjoy! (|:)

Laivan: alrighty then, i have faith you- will choose something out of this vast amount- of products-

He went over and took a seat at one of the tables, a spot with two chairs Laivan looked up to Serpaz who was passing some money to the cashier. The cashier soon was bringing back a slice of cake with two forks sticking out of it. Truly classy in this industrial age. Serpaz soon walked over with a plate of cake and forks, Taking a seat directly across from Laivan.

Laivan: gosh, you want us to share- this piece of cake together?

Serpaz: better!! I want you to take a fork but instead feed me and i feed you, thus it being the best kind of romantic way to eat for us on this date!!!

Laivan: that seems like an excellent idea, I- guess I should go first considering I have never eaten- at a bakery before-

Serpaz: got it! This will be amazing for you!! (|:)

Serpaz picked up her fork and dug it deep into the fluffy cake. It was rather simple on the outside with a white frosting made of cheap lussus based dye. On the inside however was a blended mix of yellow and brown swirls. Truly it was none other than the repitonian marble cake. She held a piece of the cake up in the air.

Serpaz: go on! taste it!!!

She was gleefully in anticipation, awaiting for Laivan to take the first bite. He opened his mouth and closed it around the fork. Instantly the chunk of cake making contact with his tongue. A cake so simple yet a glorious mix of vanilla and cocoa bean blended to factory high fructose sugary perfection. Baked to perfection and not to moist at all. In that moment, it was like he wanted this cake to be his moirail. His eyes lit up, Serpaz seeing this now made her day for sure. She couldn't contain her excitement much longer.

Serpaz: i knew you would love it!!

Laivan: It tastes amazing- it truly- takes my breath away-

Serpaz: ready to feed me a piece now? (|:o

Laivan: Sure am, let's finish this slice of cake.

And thus Laivan went about just that feeding a piece to Serpaz, her glee at peak maximum overdrive. Then it went back to laivan, then Serpaz, then Laivan, Etc., Etc. This continued till the whole slice of cake was devoured.

Serpaz: that cake was amazing!! i’m glad you loved this idea for a date night!!!(|:)

Laivan: it was a fantastic- idea. I will have to come back- here again to try- some of the other Pastries they offer-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week had gone by, and this bakery soon became a favorite to Laivan. For a troll with teeth like a canine, he quickly found that one of them was a sweet tooth. Everyone knew the classic saying that anything that passes the lips is a lifetime on the hips. This was already starting for our cerulean here.

Laivan: hey mutt, can you come- in here for a second. I think I may- need a second pair of eyes here-

Mutt, Laivan’s most loyal and trustworthy hunting buddy had came in. A lussus white as usual in the shape of a fluffy larger looking dog. Mutt took a look at Laivan who was studying himself in the mirror. He stood there bare chested with only his pants on. His body was no longer showing the sharp muscular tone from the many wild hunting chases he has been on but rather adopted a new look of a softer tone.

Laivan: Mutt, tell me straight. Is that- bakery a bad idea to keep going- to eat there-?

Mutt heard Laivan loud and clear, he started to slink his way over to laivan to get a good look over him. After circling him for about three times. Mutt went up to the front of Laivan and began nuzzling into his softer gut, his fur fluffy up against Laivan’s skin.

Laivan: Well if you find- it nice then I guess there is no issue with what I am- doing now.

Laivan then put on his sweatshirt that somehow felt a little tighter and grabbed a nearby hunting rifle leaning up against the side of the cave. He whistled to signal Mutt to follow him. The two heading out on one of their casual hunts, only this time followed up by a trip to that delicious bakery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon a full month had gone by, and the results were truly showing now, Laivan could not deny it any longer...and to think. It was date night again. Nowhere to run when your house is a cave, she was standing at the mouth of it.

Serpaz: laivan? are you in there?

She started taking a few steps into the cave before Laivan’s custodian and best pal had came up.

Serpaz: hey mutt! is laivan here at home? its date night!!!!

Mutt started staring at Serpaz for a few secs before gesturing with his muzzle towards deeper into the cave.

Serpaz: thanks mutt! if laivan trusts you then i always can as well!!

She went deeper into the caves, going around a bend she ran into her beloved Laivan in the middle of putting his pants on.

Laivan: come- on- please- huff- fit-...

He was having trouble buttoning them up. It was easy to see why he was having trouble after all. If it wasn't the pudgy belly that was slightly peeking out from under his sweatshirt, it was the massive ba donk a donk that took up way more space in that pair of pants than ever before.

Serpaz: laivan!!

Laivan: Wha?!

He dropped the pants he was trying to put on. They soon fell down by his ankles, showing him in his boxers. Serpaz stood there, fully flushed and blushing in teal.

Serpaz: g-gosh...houston we have a big problem, my love is a moon man.

Laivan: Serpaz!? I- I- I- I can explain!

Serpaz: you are going to have to, you are carrying two moons bigger than the ones in the sky!!

She was going to burst into laughter, he stood there now embarrassed.

Laivan: It’s not- that big!! I just- put on a few pounds!!!

Serpaz: a-are you sure? Your pants cant orbit it!!!! (|:D

She burst out laughing, keelhauling on the ground in laughter. Laivan went blue in the face. Not out of sadness, but of mockery.

Laivan: Can you please- stop. I get the idea now, I'm- fat.

Serpaz: i hahah i hahahahaha! i can't breathe hahahahahaha!!!

Soon her laughter subsided and she got to her feet again, she limped over to Laivan. Getting a better look over him.

Serpaz: it's not that bad! it could be worse, right?

Laivan: I have a- gut now and I- can't put my pants on. This seems like- a bad spot to be.

The gut that hung off his boxers showed, he ever had a muffin top.

Serpaz: look on the bright side at least! I can call you “thicc” now and do this!!! (|;)

She waved her hand in the air and came down hard. She slapped his plush booty. The momentum going for a few seconds after the slap. It’s jiggling was quite something for now Serpaz to behold and admire.

Laivan: D-Did you just slap- my ass?

Serpaz: i did!! it was worth it and so plush and soft to touch!!! you may actually put lefty to shame in the soft category!!! (|:)

Laivan: You actually- like it!?

Serpaz: i think it really works for you!! just look how plush you look!!  
He looked over himself, He was rather barrel chested now. He now was sporting a big jelly belly now. His once muscular complexion now buried under carb and fat from the bakeries sweet treats. Placing his hand on his gut resulted in his hand sinking it, feeling its soft exterior. His new Love Handles were going a bit over the band of his boxers which dug into his body frame more than it ever did before. His butt though was something else, Plump and full, jiggling with every step he took.

Laivan: I just- don’t know.

Serpaz: aww, don’t be like that!! i love you no matter how big you get!! (|:D

Serpaz Limped over to Laivan and gave him a hug. Feeling his newly softer body in one grasp. Laivan soon relaxed and returned the favor with a hug as well, wrapping his thicker arms around Serpaz. When they were done Laivan let go, Serpaz on the other hand moved her arms lower to his love handles. Soon groping each side with her hands.

Laivan: Getting- frisky with me?

Serpaz: just checking out how much more of you there is, there is so much!!

Laivan: Well I have been eating at- that bakery alot- more now. Mutt didn't seem to mind- the change. My camo pants though seem to- not be a fan.

Serpaz soon got a bit more curious. Releasing his flab and reaching her arms around farther. Soon giving his big bubble butt a big Honk. Laivan grew even more blushy, yet a little ecstatic to see Serpaz taking an intrigue to his bigger then usual self. She soon brought her arms back, ending it with placing her hands on his gut. Patting the plush pup’s gut. She giggled after toying with his body.

Serpaz: i love seeing you like this, you are so much softer than ever, playing with your fat and getting a laugh out of it!!!

Laivan: Its nice you prefer me softer- than I was before, even taking an- interest in all this jiggly fat on me. Too bad I got too big to wear- my pants. Now I can't go on date night or even buy a new pair! What am I going to do...

Serpaz contemplated this issue, he definitely was not going to get his pants on any time soon. No time for a workout montage either. Before she knew it a lightbulb went off in her head! She looked down at her own skirt. A smirk spreading across her face.

Serpaz: i have an idea...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Couple soon had headed out from the cave, not too long later nearing the Stronghold that housed the bakery in it and a clothier enterprise. The one they go to for all their bigger dates. Sepaz had no issue wearing his sea blue camo pants. It was so camo it practically masked her limping! Laivan on the other hand was practically blushing at maximum blood level to his cheeks. His stomach wasn't able to fit so it slightly hung from the skirt, not even his t-shirt was able to contain it. His Booty sticking out so much out of the back of the skirt. Luckily it gave modesty in the front for him enough that it made it legal. His Butt jiggling with each step he took.

Laivan: This is humiliating, I can hear all the other trolls giggling- behind my back now- My butt this big in your skirt. Not to mention I'm- ruining our date with this whole issue.

Serpaz: you will survive the trip, plus don’t worry!!!! i'm having a great time!!! (|:D maybe they are laughing with you? its comedy gold!!!

Laivan: I can’t even imagine what the others- will say when they see me like this now, they- won't adjust and be as nice as you were- about it.

Serpaz: the others won't mind you're bigger size!! i’m sure the others will accept your new girth, _GASP_!!!!

Serpaz:Murrit on the other hand though!!! (|:O

Laivan: Oh- man- ...White Noise help- me god.


End file.
